


"Is the a corset?"

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: The Flammable Fragments [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, The Vile Village, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: "Is that a corset?""Yes."





	"Is the a corset?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://virtualfindingsdocumented.tumblr.com/post/173613450184/for-the-ask-meme-is-that-a-corset-yes).

"This has been  _out_  for years, darling.", Esmé says, taking a step behind before Olivia could grab her. She could see some frustration in the librarian's face, that she tried hard to cover. Not everyone is born with a gift for the performing arts.

"We are the ones who will soon be  _out_  of this jail, you awful woman!"

Esmé lets out a loud, evil laugh.

"You think your books can save you now?"

Olivia looked around, thinking of her options. She had an information that could be of interest to the wicked woman in front of her, but she didn't know if it would be wise to reveal it to her. There was another thing that she could do, but… it was not a very morally good thing. It was not proper. Olaf was somewhere in that jail, celebrating his apparent victory, and Jacques was in the cell beside hers.

She studied Esmé. It was not proper, but it could work. It wouldn't be too big of a sacrifice. Esmé could be a villain, but she looked… well, if Olivia was to be honest, she was hot. It wouldn't be a sacrifice at all.

"What if the corset comes out?"


End file.
